You Are
by Mikky-sama
Summary: You are my mother, you are my sister, you are my teacher and you are my girlfriend. Happy mother day, Indonesia... Happy b'day, Hinata *telat untuk hari ibu dan kecepetan buat ultah Hinata


**Disclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

_You are_ © Mikky-_sama_

**Genre :**

_General, romance_

**Rated :**

T

**Warning :**

_AU, maybe OOC_

**A/N :**

_Fanfiction_ untuk memperingati hari ibu di Indonesia (hari ibu tiap negara beda-beda *gak tanya*). _Happy mother day_ *telat*. Kalau _fiction_-nya terlalu pendek, mohon maafkan *sujud-sujud*

_**You are**_

Hari terik di musim gugur tergantikan oleh hawa dingin di musim dingin. Seorang pria meletakkan kotak kecil dengan surat di meja belajar di kamar seorang gadis—atau wanita. Dia melihat-lihat kamar itu. Pandangannya tersita oleh foto yang ada di atas meja televisi. Seorang gadis berambut indigo sedang tersenyum bahagia dengan seorang pria dan wanita yang tampaknya mereka adalah orang tua gadis itu. Wajah gadis itu penuh dengan krim kue. Rambutnya pun basah.

Pria tadi tersenyum melihat foto itu. "Sudah sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ya."

Dia mengambil ponsel yang ada di sakunya. Mengetik pesan untuk seseorang.

_**To**_** : Hinata**

**Hinata, aku pulang dulu. Aku meletakkan hadiah untukmu di meja belajar.**

_Send_.

Tak lama kemudian ponselnya bergetar. Dia membuka pesan yang baru saja masuk ke dalam ponselnya.

_Open_.

_**From**_** : Hinata**

**Kenapa buru-buru? Sebentar lagi aku sampai apartemen.**

_Reply_.

_**To**_** : Hinata**

**Ku pastikan kita bertemu.**

_Send_.

Pria itu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam sakunya. Dia berjalan ke arah pintu kamar. Saat berada di ruang tamu, dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Menghirup wangi yang dirindukannya sebelum dia berjalan ke arah pintu keluar apartemen itu. Pria itu menutup pintu apartemennya dan secara otomatis pintu itu terkunci.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan pakaian kantornya datang ke arah pintu apartemen itu. Dia memasukkan _password_-nya dan bunyi pertanda pintu telah terbuka terdengar. Dia langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya mencari benda yang ditinggalkan seseorang untuknya.

Dia menemukan surat dan kotak kecil di meja belajarnya—mungkin lebih tepatnya meja kerja. Dia duduk di kursi kerjanya itu. Mengambil surat itu dan membacanya.

_**Dear**_** Hinata,**

**Sekarang tepat tanggal 27 Desember 2011. **_**Happy birthday**_**. Semoga semua keinginanmu tercapai.**

**Terimakasih atas semua yang kau berikan. Bagiku, kau adalah ibu, kakak, guru dan kekasih. Bagaimana kau bisa mengambil peranan itu semua? Kau selalu memberikan bahumu untukku menangis saat ibuku telah tiada. Kau membuatkanku bekal, membuatkanku makanan, memperhatikan penampilanku dan dan selalu ada untukku. Kau bagaikan kakak karena kau lebih bijaksana dariku. Saat aku ada masalah, kau memberi solusi yang bagus untuk jalan keluar. Kau bagaikan guru yang membimbingku ke jalan yang cerah. Tanpamu jalanku tidak akan secerah ini. Tanpamu mungkin aku hanya seorang Uchiha yang payah. Dan yang terpenting, kau adalah kekasihku. Membagikan kasih sayangmu. Suka dan duka. Berbagi perasaan. Jika aku tak bertemu denganmu, mungkin aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke yang cuek seperti dulu.**

_**You are my mother, you are my sister, you are my teacher and you are my girlfriend.**_

**Dan sekarang aku ingin kau menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku. Maukah kau menikah denganku, Hinata-**_**sensei**_**? Jika kau menerimanya, pakailah cincin pemberianku dan temui aku di taman kota, tempat kita bertemu pertama kali.**

**Saat aku menulis ini, entah kenapa aku seperti mengizinkan anakku kepada wali kelasnya. Apa karena kau seorang guru?**

_**Your beloved boyfriend,**_

**Uchiha Sasuke**

Dia tersenyum saat membaca surat itu. Air mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Air mata bahagia.

Di lain tempat seorang pria sedang menunggu kekasihnya. Dia duduk di ayunan yang ada di taman kota. Dingin tak dirasakannya karena suasana hatinya sekarang sedang bagus. Dia berharap wanita yang ditunggunya berlari ke arahnya dan memeluknya serta menunjukkan cincin yang melingkar di tangannya.

Dari kejauhan, tampak seorang wanita dengan pakaian kantornya berlari ke arah pria itu. Pria itu berdiri dari tempatnya duduk di ayunan. Wanita itu tampak tinggi dengan _high-heels_. Wanita itu berhambur kepelukan pria itu. Di peluknya erat wanita itu. Dia sangat merindukannya. Satu tahun terlewat tanpa melihat wajahnya langsung, tanpa bisa memeluknya, menciumnya bahkan hanya untuk menyentuhnya.

"Aku merindukanmu," kata pria itu.

"Aku juga," balas wanita itu.

"Kau tahu, saat aku pergi ke London, aku yang paling berat hati meninggalkanmu. Kau malah menyuruhku pergi," kata pria itu yang masih memeluk erat wanita itu.

"Jika kau tak pergi ke London, mungkin tidak ada acara seperti ini," balas wanita itu dengan tawa di kalimatnya.

Mereka melepaskan pelukan mereka. Memandang satu sama lain.

"Kenapa kau memakai _high-heels_? Itu membuat tinggiku hampir sama denganmu," kata pria itu dan disambut tawa dari wanita itu.

Si pria mengambil tangan kiri wanita itu dan terkejut tidak ada yang melingkari jari manisnya.

"Kau tidak memakainya?" tanya pria itu seraya menatap wanita itu.

Wanita itu mengambil kalung di lehernya. Di situ ada cincin yang menjadi liontin. "Agar cincin ini lebih dekat dengan hatiku," kata wanita itu yang membuat pria itu tersenyum puas.

Pria itu mengambil belakang kepala wanitanya dan pinggang wanita itu. Dia agak mengangkat tubuh wanita itu dan perlahan wajahnya mendekat. Bibir bertemu bibir. Mereka melumat bibir satu sama lain. Tangan wanita itu perlahan mengarah ke belakang kepala pria itu guna untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

"Jangan biarkan aku pergi lagi," kata pria itu ditengah ritualnya.

"Tidak akan," kata wanita itu tersenyum dan melanjutkan ciuman mereka.

"Aku kedinginan. Bagaimana kalau kau menghangatkanku?" kata pria itu setelah melepas ciumannya. Kalimat yang terlontar membuat wajah kekasihnya memerah. "_I know that face_," katanya sambil tersenyum.

**[[ TAMAT ]]**

Mikky : selamat hari ibu, para wanita. Tanpa kalian dunia ini akan kotor(?) tak ada yang memperingatkan untuk mandi, bersih-bersih dan sebagainya.

Chocolatos : aku cewek lho, bang.

Mikky : *_staring_* EGP *melet*

Chocolatos : huweeeeeeee... ane gak dianggep

Mikky : _review_-nya ditunggu... bagi yang nunggu _fiction_ Mikky yang lain *gak ada* , tunggu Rabu ya. Sebenernya udah selesai cuma belum di-_edit_. Harap maklum *_bow_*


End file.
